1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polyimide precursor composition, a method of producing a polyimide precursor composition, a method of producing a polyimide molded article, a polyimide molded article, a liquid crystal alignment film, a passivation film, a wire coating material, and an adhesive film.
2. Related Art
A polyimide resin is a material having excellent heat resistance properties and high durability, and is widely used for electronic materials.